PewDiePie Party (Re-Written)
by XxItaChanxX
Summary: Pewdiepie and his friends decide that one day after school at Bro Academy, they'll do a charm called the "Sachiko Charm". What will be the consequences of their actions? (Based on Corpse Party and the Bro king himself: Pewdiepie) Includes me and my friend, Siobhan along with Pewds, Cry, Cutiepie, Stephano, Mr Chair, Piggah and Jennifer! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Guys, I'm re-writing it :/**

**I haven't had time to write because of school and exams and stuff, but now it's summer and I have spare time. However, I re-read the last version of this and...well...it sucked, so I'm re doing it :/**

**I will upload more often now that I FINALLY have time to, so...here goes I guess :) It's the same story, just written better :)**

**Enjoy :) XxItaChanxX out!**

* * *

**Prologue**

A bright light shined through the window of the English classroom of class 2a at the Bro Academy on that clear, star-covered night. Laughter could be heard by people passing by the school on the streets outside as clear as day; if you grew closer to the window, you could also hear music which seemed to be coming from a game consol of some kind.

The Gaming Club were at it again.

"EKKKKKK!" A blond, Swedish teen, who went by the name of Pewdiepie, let out a slightly girlish scream and threw his PSP across the room, hitting a dark, British girl on the forehead.

"Mimi!" Pewdie's best friend, Stephano called out in anger. "Pewdie! You fucking idiot!" he immediately ran over to the girl, kneeled down to her level and attempted to treat the wound on her head.

"Oh shit! Sorry Mimi! The game scared me!" Pewdie attempted to apologize to his fellow gamer and she was too used to forgiving him to not accept it...not that she would tell him that she forgave him. She needed some sort of payback for hitting her.

"Zombie games always scares you!" The sudden outburst scared Pewds and caused him to hide behind his girlfriend, Cutiepie and quiver.

A brunette, who was sat next to Mimi, began to laugh hysterically. "I'm sorry Mimi! I tried to hold it in, but that was too funny!"

Mimi's irritated attitude dissolved swiftly as her best friend laughed at her pain; the relationship that the two girls had involved them to seemingly not care about each other to a great extent, but, in actuality, they worried about the other...however, only until they know that they're alright. Then, they're allowed to laugh at them.

"Shut up, Siobhan." The teen chuckled out as she nudged Siobhan softly; Stephano smiled at Mimi, caressing the knowledge that she was alright after Pewdie's accidental attack on her.

Suddenly, a slightly pink boy with pig ears and a tail, jumped on Mimi and held her tightly, causing Stephano's sweet smile to disappear immediately and Siobhan to pull a puzzled face; Mimi became red as soon as she realised who was holding her.

"Piggah! What are you doing?!" The half-pig, half-human made a slightly seductive grunt and moved even closer to Mimi as he embraced her.

"I'm just trying to give you my body heat as comfort..." He stated boldly; he moved his mouth closer to her reddening ear and whispered slyly "Do you like it when I touch you...?"

PUNCH

In seconds, Piggah was laying on the wooden floor, a huge bump on his cheek and blood spewing from his mouth and Mimi above him, her fist in the air and an incredibly angry and embarrassed look on his face; all the pig-boy could do was twitch, he couldn't even talk because of the pain.

"Stupid pig..." The British girl mumbled.

"Um..." The teens turned towards the blackboard, where a young adult with dark, shining hair, glasses, a dark green cap and v-neck was standing nervously, holding a PS3. "Uh...kids, we should really hurry up and tidy the gaming stuff."

Siobhan got to her feet and brushed herself off. "Sorry, Mr. Chair. We should listen to the club adviser."

Mimi sighed and followed her friends lead by standing up. "Yeah...we should put this stuff away before Pewdie breaks it all." She bend down and picked up the PSP that had just damaged her forehead and placed it a cardboard box.

"I told you that I was sorry!" The Swedish gamer whined.

"And I didn't say that I forgave you." Mimi glared at Pewdie, causing a hole to appear in Pewdie's heart.

"I said I was sorry!" Mimi instantly forgot to help the others clean up and was now beginning to bully her blond friend, Pewdie began to beg Cutie to help him, but she just laughed and told him to fight his own battles.

Siobhan noticed that two other students in the room were handling an X-Box and asked "Cry, Jennifer? Do you two need any help with that?"

The boy, Cry, who had a white, straight-faced mask on his face, replied with "Nah, we're alright, friend." While the black-hired girl just nodded in agreement with Cry and continued moving the games console.

Every Friday night, until an un-godly hour, this group of students and the teacher, Mr. Chair, gather in this classroom and play video games for hours on end, just having fun and enjoying each other's company.

The group were all close friends who spent more time with each other than any other people in the school and all cared for each other very deeply...but that night, they were about to experience a series of unfortunate events that would cause their lives, beliefs and friendships to change forever.

"Hey guys!" Cutiepie drew the attention of everyone after the cleaning up had been completed. "I have something cool that I wanna try with you guys!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Sachiko Charm

**Chapter One:**

**The Sachiko Charm**

"It's called the Sachiko Charm!"

The members of the Gaming Club were sat around in a circle, the gaming consoles and games all put away and all of them listening to Cutiepie. She had told them that for her to show them whatever it is that she wanted to show them, they needed to be in this position, which caused Piggah to make an innuendo and everyone to laugh except for Mr. Chair and Cutie, since that wasn't their sense of humour.

Cry and Mimi both jolted at the name of the charm.

The American gamer had a sudden outburst. "Wait! The one from Corpse Party?!"

Mimi turned towards him when she realised that he had played the game too; if there was one thing that they both knew, it was that the kids who did the Sachiko Charm in that game all suffered badly and that the game didn't have a happy ending. Cutie looked blankly at the masked teen.

"Corpse Party? What's that? I just found out about this charm on a gaming website."

Mimi felt that she should contribute to the conversation. "Yeah, that's probably because Corpse Party's a game, Cutie...a bad game."

"Well, what _is_ the Sachiko Charm?" Mr. Chair asked innocently, looking for an answer from Cutie and not Cry or Mimi.

Cutie reached into her skirt pocket and picked out a piece of paper that was cut into the shape of person; she held it up so that everyone could see.

"We use this. It's supposed to make us all be friends forever, if we use it right."

"But..." Cry interrupted. "In the game, if you do it wrong, it'll send you to a school called...uh..." Cry had forgotten the name of the school; luckily, Mimi was good at remembering facts from games, since she played them way too much.

"Heavenly Host Elementary School..." She corrected.

"Yeah!" Cry clicked and pointed at Mimi, as if to say "Thanks". "But the school is cursed and really fucked up!"

"But..." Jennifer mumbled. "...Isn't that just a game...? It's not real..."

"SHUT UP, JENNIFER!" Pewdie bellowed. "NO ONE CARES! GOD! YOU'RE SO FAT!"

Jennifer quivered behind Mr. Chair and regretted opening her mouth; Pewdie had a habit of yelling at her every time she tried to speak. However, no one did anything about it, mainly because Pewdie couldn't help it; it was as if he was programmed to yell at Jennifer when she spoke. No one _could _do anything about it.

"Um..." Cry continued awkwardly, trying to ignore Pewdie's outburst. "...Yeah, Jen, but I still feel weird about doing it...I'd rather not..."

"Come on, Cry..." Stephano grabbed the top of Mimi's head. "It's just a little friendship spell. Mimi'll do it, right Mimi?"

The young girl and Cry glanced at each other, Cry still looking concerned; even if he was wearing the mask, his friends could tell through his mannerisms and body language what his emotions were; Mimi was pretty sure that what happened in the game wouldn't happen to them, even if she was slightly nervous about doing the charm.

"Yeah..." She tried to smile at her masked friend. "I'm sure that nothing'll happen, Cry."

"Yeah!" Siobhan joined in merrily. "It's just a little charm. Just humour Cutie before we head home." The brunette gamer rotated towards their club advisor. "Mr. Chair? You gonna do it?"

The adult became flustered and nervous as soon as Siobhan turned towards him. "Um...sure...I don't mind."

"Cool!" Siobhan and Mr. Chair shared a sweet smile, Mr. Chair still slightly pink; Mimi couldn't help but curve her mouth at this cute moment. She knew that there was some kind of love blossoming between Siobhan and Mr. Chair; it was pretty obvious to her and, well, everyone in the group. The only ones who had no idea were the two love birds themselves. It resembled a shojo manga that Mimi had read in the past.

She turned towards Jennifer and asked "What about you, Jen?"

The black haired girl just nodded, preventing Pewdie to yell at her again; Mimi felt relief from her decision not to speak again. Pewdie shouting at Jennifer always made the atmosphere around the group awkward.

All of a sudden, Piggah, once again, leaped onto Mimi and held her, causing her to suddenly scowl. "I'll do the charm too! Then we can be together forever!"

Stephano intervened and pushed the two teens away from each other by putting force on their heads. "Yeah...as **FRIENDS.**"

Piggah frowned at Stephano's interference, while Mimi just giggled and thanked him for it.

"Well, I guess everyone's for it, Cry." Cutie pointed out. "Are you sure you don't want to?"

Everyone was now staring at their friend uncomfortably, waiting for an answer; he felt the pressure and wondered if he really was just being too cautious and that the others were right. After all, Corpse Party was just a game. Games couldn't hurt him.

"Okay...I'm in..." The group all grinned at Cry's decision.

"So, how do we do this?" Piggah asked Cutie. "Do we have to sacrifice a goat or something?"

Mimi chuckled at Piggah's suggestion; he smiled in return, happy that he could make her laugh.

"All we have to do is tear this apart." She held up the paper doll again, so that everyone could catch a glimpse of it. "We just need to chant the words "Sachiko, we beg of you." once for each person here, so nine times, and then once for Sachiko herself. She's a character in the game. Then, we need to tear this apart and keep whatever piece we get forever."

"But, make sure that we all chant it in perfect unison!" Cry mentioned. "Otherwise...I guess it won't work..."

"That sounds easy as shit!" Pewdie laughed. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

The club members all grabbed a piece of the paper doll; Cutie counted down from three to ensure that the group chanted at the same time. Cry's worry about the game was beginning to worry Cutie, so she wanted to make sure that no mistakes were made. The group of friends began to chant and chant until they finished with the extra chant for Sachiko.

They all stayed silent for a while after they had finished, however, Cry was the only one who was tense...but...nothing happened.

"See, Cry? Nothing hap-!"

RUMBLE

RUMBLE

Suddenly, the whole building began to shake violently; random objects on the desks around the students and teacher began to fall all around them and chairs were falling over. The group began to panic.

"EVRYONE, GET DOWN!" Mr. Chair commanded, using this opportunity to use his "treachery" attitude, which he rarely ever did.

"EKKKKKKKKK!" Pewdie screamed in a slightly girlish tone and held onto Cutie for dear life, while everyone else was grabbing onto desk legs or hiding under them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mimi screamed as a huge hole was appearing beneath her and the others.

"MIMI!" Piggah reached for her and managed to grab her before they both began to fall down the deep, dark hole.

"PIGGAH!" She screamed back, holding tightly onto his back as gravity dragged them down.

"MIMI! NO!" Stephano tried to reach for her while stuck on the ledge that the hole had created, but couldn't move forward enough to reach her.

"STEPH!" Tears began to form in her large, dark brown eyes as her friend faded away from her sight.

"STEPHANO!"


	3. Chapter 2: Tenshin Elementary School

**Chapter Two:**

**Tenshin Elementary School**

**(Mimi and Piggah's POV)**

"Urg...uh..."

Mimi gradually awoke after her long sleep and was staring at a ceiling that she thought she recognised; she sat up and suddenly felt a siring pain at the back of her head.

"Shit..." She rubbed it softly to sooth it as much as she could; there was a bump there. "Must be from that fall..."

Instantly, she remembered what happened. The earthquake, the hole in the ground, Piggah grabbing her, Stephano calling her name out, everything. It all came back to her.

As she glanced around, she came to realise that the room that she was in was a classroom; in fact, the classroom looked exactly like the English classroom that she and her friends were in before the earthquake happened, except...different.

Everything was in ruins, there were spider webs all over, which wasn't helping Mimi's slight arachnophobia, the desks had many chips and cracks in them, the black board was dusky and the walls had holes; it almost looked like no one had been in the classroom for years. It was also dark, like it was the middle of the night.

"What the fuck...?" That was the moment when she remembered the Sachiko charm that Cutie had convinced she and her friends to do before all of this and what Cry had said.

"_Wait! The one from Corpse Party?!" _

"Shit!" Mimi froze and just stared at her surroundings. "No way...we couldn't have...no..."

OINK

Mimi jolted and turned around; she knew what that snorting was.

"Piggah!" Her half-pig friend was laying on the floor sleeping, making snorting and snoring noises; Mimi had been to enough all-night gaming sessions with the Gaming Club to know what Piggah's snoring sounded like.

She ran over towards where he was resting and kneeled down next to him. "Piggah! Wake up! Please! Wake up! We have a situation!"

Suddenly, the half-human friend broke from his sleep and jumped on the concerned girl, causing them to both fall over, Mimi on her back and Piggah on top of her; when she realised what position they were both in, she instantly became crimson with embarrassment.

"Mimi..." Piggah spoke with a seductive tone of voice as he leaned into Mimi's ear. "The only situation here is the one in my pants..."

He then began to rub his crotch against the young girl's; she was outraged by his sexual advances and her whole, dark face became even more red. Piggah whispered "Do you like it when I rub my crouch against you...Mimi?"

"Dude! We don't have time for this!" Mimi replied with as she pushed him off of her; Piggah then looked around and realised that they weren't with their other friends.

"Hey, where are the others? And what the hell happened to the classroom? Looks fucked up." he asked in a slightly naive tone.

"That's the "situation" I was talking about before you tried to rape me!" Mimi yelled, clearly embarrassed by Piggah's advances; he had never gotten that far before, his sexual harassment normally just result in a hug or a kiss on the cheek; Stephano would always break them up before he could do anything worse than that.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." The pig had a sulking face as he said this. Mimi just sighed at his idiocy and got to her feet, Piggah soon following her lead.

"So, where are we anyway? This looks like some kind of abandoned school, like, one from a horror game." Piggah leaned his arm on Mimi's shoulders and she instantly brushed him off.

"I don't wanna freak you out, but I think that...we might've...well...remember what Cry said about the game called Corpse Party?"

Piggah already knew what Mimi was getting at, but he couldn't believe it. "No way. There's no way anyone can transport like that. Especially into a video game."

Mimi turned to face him. "I know it sounds crazy, but what else could've happened?"

"Maybe Pewds is playing some kind of prank on us. I wouldn't put it passed him." Piggah suggested.

"Fuck that. You really think that moron had the intelligence to pull off this kind of high-level prank on us? Besides, how could someone make a hole in the ground that fucking big and just call it a prank? This isn't Harry-fucking-Potter."

The two stood in the silent darkness realising that Cry's warning might've been justified. They both gave each other different looks; Mimi was looking at Piggah as if she was determined to find out what was going on properly and Piggah was looking at Mimi in disbelief.

"Where do you think the others are...?" Piggah finally broke the silence and looked around.

"Well, in the game..." Mimi glanced up and saw Piggah's disapproving face; he clearly couldn't believe the concept of what had happened to them both even after Mimi's valid point was made, but Mimi continued anyway. Until Piggah could come up with a realistic reason for why they were where they were, the theory that they had had what happened to the students in Corpse Party happened to them was sticking with Mimi until the end.

"...the kids were all separated into different dimensions. They were in the same school, but in different areas in time. Took a lot to get them all in the same one."

"Doesn't it occur to you that maybe they're all in different rooms of the school?" The young piglet asked his gaming buddy.

"Do you seriously not believe that we fucked the Sachiko Charm up somehow and were transported to Heavenly Host Elementary after that earthquake?"

"Show me proof and I will."

Mimi sighed, but still looked around the room; there had to be something that she could find that could prove that she was right.

Then, she had it in her sights.

"Come here." She walked towards a notice board in the corner and Piggah reluctantly followed. Mimi stared at a certain piece of paper that seemed to be a note from the principle to the students.

"In the game, the school that Sachiko, who haunts the school, went to was important to the plot. This should tell us something about the school."

Piggah sighed. "Whatever..."

Mimi ignored his attitude and began to read the note out loud.

"Tenshin Elementary School's plan, regarding the incidents that happened at the school. We hope that our staff members will efficiently carry out the previous measures that we set; Tenshin Elementary School Principal: Yanagihori Takamine."

After reading the text, Mimi stood as still as a statue. She couldn't believe it.

"Well, that doesn't prove shit." Piggah scoffed.

"No..." Mimi mumbled, catching Piggah's attention. "This exact note was in the game...word for word."

"Huh?"

"There's no way that Pewdie's fucking with us...we're at Heavenly Host Elementary School..."


	4. Chapter 3: Awake in the School

**Chapter Three:**

**Awake In the School**

"**Pewdiepie and Cry's POV)**

"...die...Pewdie...hey...wake up, Pewdie..."

"Nnn..."

The Swedish teen gently opened his eyes to see Cry above him, tapping his shoulders and begging for him to wake up; as he showed his best friend that he was awake, Cry let out a sigh of relief and sat back.

"Thank God..." He whispered as Pewdie sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Why did you wake me, Cry? I was dreaming about the those mother-fucking ducks, you know? The ones we saw last week-."

"Pewds..." The masked gamer interpreted his friend, grabbing his attention. "We have a problem." He gestured with his finger for Pewdie to look around himself, so he did.

He gasped as he realised where he was; they were both sitting in an abandoned classroom, with dust and spider webs everywhere and equipment that hadn't been used in a long time. This was one of Pewdie's most hated horror scenarios; being trapped in scary, haunted mansions or houses did frighten him beyond belief, but nothing scared him more than an abandoned school.

Pewdie screamed his signature, feminine scream and held onto Cry with tears in his eyes. "No! I don't like this, Cry! Let me out!"

Pewdie couldn't see it behind his mask, but Cry was turning red from the contact that he was sharing with his easily scared friend.

No one knew about Cry's deep feelings for his friend; he had to hide them away deep within his mind for many reasons, one of which being that his crush had a girlfriend and that girlfriend was one of his closest friends. Everyone could see that they were happy together and that they were a good couple; he didn't want to ruin that for them.

He placed his hand on Pewdie's head and patted it softly. "Pewds, I don't know how to get out...I think that we fucked up the Sachiko Charm like I thought we would..."

"B-But that's just a g-game." Pewdie whimpered, holding onto Cry for dear life.

"I know, but everything that happened in the game, happened to us. The earthquake, the hole in the ground, waking up in an abandoned school; all of this happened in Corpse Party."

Pewdie's tears ran down his cheeks and he mumbled "We shouldn't have done that charm...you were right..."

Cry wasn't in the mood to say he told them so then; he just wanted to make sure that Pewdie was alright and to get him to stop crying.

He placed his hands on his fellow gamers cheeks and, through his mask, glared into his eyes with intensity. "Pewds, we need to go and look for the others. That's the only way for us to get out of here."

Pewdie just nodded repeatedly at his masked friend. "Will we need to walk through dark corridors? Because I don't like dark corridors."

Cry laughed. "Sorry, but yeah."

Pewdie sulked and muttered under his breath "Don't worry about it, Cry..."

The two got to their feet and made their way towards the door to the hallway, Pewdie gripping Cry's shoulders from fear and Cry still blushing from not only the fact that Pewdie was holding onto him, but also the way that Pewdie was whimpering like a cute, little puppy. Whenever the two gamed and Pewdie became scared from a jump scare, Cry would get the urge to jump him right there and then from his adorableness.

Since Pewdie was too terrified of the situation that the two were in, the American gamer decided to take initiative and opened the door, only to reveal darkness in their way.

"I helsike skull..." Pewdie mumbled; Cry knew that meant "Fuck sake..." in Swedish from hearing him saying it many times when they were gaming.

The masked man walked forward, causing Pewdie to hesitantly walk forward too. The two gamers cautiously wondered forward into the darkness when suddenly, something hit Cry's leg. It felt metallic and small.

"What the...?" They both glanced down to see an empty bucket.

"What's that doing here...?" Pewdie asked, holding on tighter to Cry.

"I don't know why, but I get the feeling that someone's gonna piss in this bucket..."

Pewdie pulled a confused face. "What?"

"I dunno. I just...ah, forget it. Come on." Cry wondered off embarrassed at what he had just said and Pewdie followed him.

"_...tehe...hehehe...hehe..."_

Cry jolted and turned around, alerting Pewdie and causing him to suddenly panic.

"What? What happened?!" Pewdie screamed.

Cry stood there, staring into the darkness. "I...thought that I heard something..."


	5. Chapter 4: Search for Help

**Chapter Four:**

**Search for Help**

**(Cutiepie and Jennifer's POV)**

"Uh...Pewdie...?"

Cutiepie opened her eyes, only to realise that she was laying on an uncomfortable, wooden floor, staring at the ceiling; she instantly remembered everything that had happened to the Gaming Club before. She remembered Pewdie holding onto her tightly before they both descended into the deep, dark, seemingly never-ending hole and were separated due to a large piece of wood from the floor, that was now above them both, falling and knocking Pewdie unconscious, causing him to let go of her and fall in a different direction to her.

"AH!"

She sat up after just hearing a loud moan coming from next to her; Jennifer was laying next to her, sweating and pale.

"Jen?! JEN!" Cutie turned to her friend, placed her hand gently on her friends shoulder and began to shake her, hoping to wake her up. She hadn't.

"Jen...Hey! Jennifer! Wake up!"

All the dark haired girl could do was moan in her sleep and toss and turn, like a restless child who didn't want to take a nap. Cutie didn't know what to do. Normally, when one of the gang was hurt, they were sent to the Medical Office, but none of them had ever gotten to be that pale or that sweaty before. Cutie needed someone to help her.

"Mr. Chair! I should go get Mr. Chair! He'd know what to do!"

It was then that she had realised where she really was. The empty, abandoned classroom surrounded her in the darkness that she feared so much. A shiver ran up her spin when she saw her surroundings; Cutie had always hated horror games and movies, just like her boyfriend and her current environment reminded her of the video games and films that she was so afraid of.

It was also then that Cutie reminded herself of what Cry had said to her before she had convinced everyone to do the Sachiko Charm.

"_In the game, if you do it wrong, it'll send you to a school called...uh..."_

"_Heavenly Host Elementary School..."_

"_But the school is cursed and really fucked up!"_

Immense fear had grown within her. What if cry was right? What if they did the charm wrong and were now stuck in a haunted school just like he said?

But if that was the case...where was everyone?

"I need to find the others..." She turned back to Jennifer and attempted for a second time to awake her from her sleep but, once again, didn't work.

"Jen! Please wake up...please..."

There were two options for Cutie; she could either wait for Jennifer to wake up and then go and look for the others together, or she could briefly leave Jennifer alone so that she could look for the others and get Jennifer some help. The decision took a few minutes to contemplate, but eventually, Cutie decided on the second option Better to get help right there and then, then to wait for Jennifer to get worse.

She got to her feet and mumbled "I'll be right back, Jen. Hold on." And wondered towards the door.

The Italian had to take a deep breath and exhale before opening the slowly opening the door.

A terrible sight awaited her.

"EKKKKK!"

A Barrel was standing before her; Barrel's were the most hated people that roamed Earth. They were vial, two-timing "little shits" as Pewdie would call them. They had screwed over every member of the Gaming Club in some way and all of them hated them; Cutie, however, used to be bullied by them until she met Pewdie and he stood up for her and told them to leave her alone, however, she was till scared of them.

Although, this Barrel wasn't an ordinary one. It was transparent and glowing slightly with a bright, baby blue light, almost like a...ghost.

Cutie slammed the door shut and pressed her back against it in an attempt to keep the Barrel ghost out; silence flooded to room and the hallway, causing Cutie to hope that the Barrel was gone; however, she didn't want to go back out and find out.

She was stuck.

"Pewdie...Pewdie..."


End file.
